Coming Home
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: What happens when an old friend shows up on Dean and Sam's doorstep bloody and injured?  Dean/Castiel slash.


**Summary: What happens when an old friend shows up on Dean and Sam's doorstep bloody and injured? Dean/Castiel slash. **

**A/N: Something in the Supernatural fandom. Yay! I may add more chapters to this. I never know. It won't be soon though, I have an NCIS story I'm writing now. This is completely weird for me. I don't even know what this is, but enjoy!**

"Dean." The younger Winchester exclaimed as he walked into the old motel room.

"Got a case?" Dean asked Sam, optimistically.

"No." Sam answered, depressed that his brother always wanted something to take his mind off of what had happened with Cas and Bobby in the last couple of months.

"Oh." Dean stated bluntly. Sam walked over to the table and popped open a beer. Dean looked down at his knife that he was fidgeting with in his hands.

Sam noticed and it made him worried. He knew Dean was strong, but he honestly had no clue how much longer he'd hold up. They were both on an edge, walking very carefully trying not to fall off. Sam coughed to get Dean's attention. Dean glanced up at his younger brother. "Dean, we'll get through this. We always do."

Dean tried to flash a smile at his optimistic brother. It didn't work very well. "I know, Sammy." Dean grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the table, as Sam sat down on the couch next to him.

A gasp echoed throughout the forest. Blue eyes suddenly flickered open. The angel looked around, seeing the bare trees of the forest. Castiel pushed himself up and leaned against a tree.

"Dean? Sam? Anyone?" Cas looked up at the sky. Nothing. No people, no angels, no Winchesters. No Winchesters. He needed to find the Winchesters. The soaking wet angel closed his eyes and searched for the brothers. After a couple seconds he got a location. Before he could attempt to teleport himself, his head throbbed and vibrations rung in his ears. The angel grabbed his head tightly by placing his hands over his ears. The angel dropped down to the ground in weakness.

Voices rang through the angel's head loudly. "Where were you?" "We can still fix this!" "You were like a brother to me." "Don't ever change." Castiel screamed in agony. "I'm sorry! Why won't you forgive me?" The angel let his head fall in between his knees. "I tried. I really did." Then, the angel finally remembered what happened to him last.

_His head throbbed. He screamed at Dean and Sam. He threw Dean across the room. He was walking towards the lake. He walked into the lake and floated away. Then he blacked out. He died. Then he woke up and was still at the bottom of the lake, but he was bloody. He swam to shore, only to blackout. He woke up again. Who had brought him back? Why was he bloody?_

Castiel had all these questions. However, at the moment, the angel knew one thing. He needed to get back to the brothers. He needed to apologize and get help. The angel looked around him again and noticed he was still next to the lake. Castiel closed his eyes tight.

"Dean, can you not drink that right now?" Sam spoke, pleading.

Dean glanced over at his brother, who had a look of desperation on his face. Dean put down the bottle. Sam sighed of relief. "Sammy, I-" Dean tried to explain.

"No, no, Dean. I get it. You don't have to explain it. It just really gets to me sometimes. Sorry. You can if it helps." Sam interjected.

Dean looked down at himself. In all his self pity. Dean stood up and walked over to his laptop. He picked it up, and headed towards the other room.

Sam looked concerned. "Dean? What are doing?" Dean stopped and turned around to look at his brother.

"I'm going to watch some porn. Do you have a problem with that?" Dean asked. Sam looked down at himself. Dean turned around and headed for his room. Before Dean could enter the room, there was a loud thump. Sam glanced up from staring at the TV mindlessly to where the noise came from. Sam gulped.

"Cas!" The younger brother gulped, choking on his own breath. Cas was leaning against the door frame.

Dean dropped the laptop and snapped his head towards the door frame. "Cas!" The older brother exclaimed, genuinely happy, for once in the past few months.

"Dean. Sam." The angel choked out, before collapsing to the ground, blood dripping from him. Dean and Sam both rushed over to the angel pulling him up against the wall. Castiel glared at the brothers, trying to focus.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked, his face contorting in worry. The angel started to fall to ground again, before the brothers pulled him up again, grabbing his suit by its lapels.

"I'm going to say that's a no, Dean. Come on let's help him." Sam stated, placing one of the angel's arms around his neck, motioning for Dean to do the same. Once Castiel was sprawled out on the couch, Dean went to the kitchen and got him some water. Castiel woke up as Dean made his way over with the water.

"Dean." Dean gave the angel the glass of water. Castiel drank it, although he didn't need water, but it did help his vessel. "I'm sorry." Cas stated, after he finished the water.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Straying. I should've come to you and Sam. Instead of going off with Crowley. I was there, Dean. I was going to ask for your help. I was watching you in the yard with Lisa and Ben. Then, Crowley popped in and made an offer. I'm sorry."

"We all make mistakes. I shouldn't have left you like that. I gave up on you. I'm sorry. We are family. All of us. We need to stick together no matter what the world throws at us." Dean admitted to his friend.

"We…we're family?" Castiel stuttered over the words as he asked the question.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other with knowing glances. "Look, Cas. I know we didn't really have faith in you once we found out about you and Crowley, but we should have. We are family. We're sorry, man. This would've never happened if we were more supportive of you." Sam reiterated to the angel, their angel.

Castiel awkwardly looked away, staring at the television instead of the brothers. The brothers took up the note and started a conversation.

"Are you okay now? Do you think you can hold yourself up?" Dean asked looked at the angel's bloody body.

Castiel stood up, and he wasn't as weak as he was earlier, but the angel gripped his abdomen as he fell back onto the couch.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he made his way over to the angel. Castiel started to put pressure on the wound, hoping it would help. He grabbed one of Dean's shirts from the table and applied it to his wound. Cas started coughing up blood. Dean immediately grabbed the shirt and brought it to the angel's mouth, wiping away the blood.

"I was stabbed." Castiel managed to get out, in between staggered heavy breaths.

"By what?" Sam asked his brow furrowing.

"Must have been an angel sword." Cas choked over the words.

"Sam, we need to clean him off." Dean stated looking towards his brother. Sam picked up the angel's back so Dean could slip off the angel's suit jacket. It took Dean a minute to unbutton the angel's shirt, and slip it off. The two brother's stared in horror at the scarred and bloody abdomen of Castiel. Castiel looked up at the brothers' frightened expressions and down at his abdomen.

"Oh." Cas muttered, worried that they saw his scars.

"I'm going to get some towels and water to clean him off. Get the medical kit." Dean instructed Sam.

Once Sam returned, Dean had already gently wiped away most of the dried blood. The stab wound was still bleeding. Sam got out the needle and gauze. "I need to stitch it up, Dean."

Dean stood back while Sam worked away, on patching up the weak angel in front of him.

Almost an hour later, Sam finally sighed. "Done." Castiel finally sat up, able to hold himself.

"Thanks, Sam." He stated bluntly. Castiel stood up and walked over to brothers, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Where are you going?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Heaven. There's some things that I need to sort out." Castiel said plainly.

Dean placed his hand on Cas' bare shoulder. "I don't think so. You just got here. There are questions to be answered." Dean stated. "Plus, I'm not letting you go again anytime soon." Dean let out a weak smile.

Cas faced the brothers. "What questions?" Castiel asked.

"Well, why you're back? Who brought you back? What happened?" Sam and Dean answered at the same time. Dean looked down at his shoes. "And where'd you get all those scars from?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "Dean, Sam. You know I took criticism when I went back to heaven after I chose to be with you, instead of them." Castiel explained.

Dean's face dropped. Cas'd gotten them from helping him. How could he have been so selfish? "Cas." Dean sighed.

"No. It was worth it. Every beating I took was worth it. Because I knew that I was doing the right thing." Cas noticed the men staring at the scars on his abdomen. "Um, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a shirt? Mine is bloody." Castiel asked, softly, insecurely. The angel was completely uncomfortable with the situation.

Dean motioned for the angel to follow him into his room, into the closet. Dean searched through his closet and found a white button up shirt, one of the one's he used when he dressed up as an FBI agent, similar to the one Cas usually wore. Dean just couldn't let Castiel wear something that wasn't him. Dean slid the shirt off the hanger and handed it to the half naked angel standing in front of him. Castiel put his arms through the sleeves, surprised at the clothing because he never actually changed. Castiel fumbled with the buttons.

"Dean? How do these things work?" The angel motioned to the buttons on his shirt.

Dean smiled to himself. "Dean! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry. You just slip the side of the button into the hole, like so." Dean explained as he did a button on the shirt. Castiel tried, but failed.

"Dean, can you do it for me?" The angel asked. Dean stepped right in front of Castiel, so their bodies were only a few inches away and started buttoning up the shirt. Dean patted Castiel's chest as he finished the last button. Castiel was breathing heavily, staring into Dean's eyes.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked, noticing the glint in the angel's eyes.

Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall, forcefully. Castiel breathed heavily. "Cas?" The angel could hear the worry and confusion in Dean's voice. The angel leaned in all of a sudden and kissed the hunter. The angel forced his tongue into Dean's mouth, while pinning the hunter up against the wall, by holding his wrists. The hunter kissed back, giving into submission. After a minute Castiel let Dean's wrists go, and pressed himself against the angel more forcefully, pushing his palms against the wall. Dean's hands immediately went to Castiel's back and roamed aggressively.

"Cas. But, I'm not gay." Dean mumbled out between muffled moans.

"Uh?" Cas moved his mouth and sucked on Dean's neck.

"Oh, Cas. I take it all back. I want this so bad. You, your voice. So, sexy." Dean moaned out, breaths staggered. He could feel his erection becoming uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Dean. I'm going to get some hamburgers! Cas, does that sound good?" Sam yelled out, before leaving the house. Sam had no idea what they were up to, but he knew Dean had grieved Castiel's death, and decided to give them some time to sort things out. Also, he wanted to get the angel some burgers. He thought it would make him happy.

"Oh, Sam." Dean mumbled. "Good thing he didn't find us."

"Dean." Cas moaned.

"Oh, right." Dean returned to making out with the angel. Castiel kept forcing himself closer to the hunter, grinding into Dean's thigh. Dean moaned in pleasure. Dean's erection pushed back into the angel's groin, pleasuring them both. The angel grabbed Dean's hips and pushed him farther up against the wall, until his feet weren't touching the ground. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' torso.

"Cas, is there enough space here?" Dean asked leaning his head against the angel's chest, forgetting all about being 'the man'.

"What?" The angel huffed plainly between staggered moans.

"Space? Angel. Wings. Need more space?" Dean asked.

Castiel's face dropped. He let go of Dean's wrists above him that he was pinning against the wall and sighed. He leaned against the wall and let his body plop to the floor. "Dean…" Castiel sighed.

"Cas? What is it?" An expression of worry grew on the hunter's face.

"I'm-I can't you know-my powers aren't-I'm human." Cas choked out, staring down at the ground.

"Cas…" Dean trailed off.

"I mean. I have my powers. I'm an angel. But, as of now, I'm human. My energy has been drained. I need to find-" Castiel started explaining, before Dean cut him off.

"No. Not now. You're back. That's all that matters." Castiel stood up, leaning against the wall. Dean leaned up against him, kissing him slowly.

"Dean, I understand the babysitter's actions now." Castiel stated turning them around, grinding into Dean against the wall, taking off Dean's shirt. Dean smirked knowingly.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback makes me a better writer, so please tell me how I did. Thank you, and I truly hoped you enjoyed this. **


End file.
